1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-winding timepiece having a train wheel setting apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a self-winding timepiece having a train wheel setting apparatus operated by rotation of a setting lever and enabling to comprise small-sized and/or thin-sized formation of a movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) Conventional Self-winding Timepiece Disclosed in Patent Literature 1
A conventional self-winding timepiece includes a main plate, a center wheel and pinion, a movement barrel complete, an escapement speed control apparatus, a switching apparatus, a dial and an oscillating weight. The movement barrel complete is arranged on a side of the main plate opposed to the dial and is provided with a rotating center in a first region. An escape wheel and pinion and a pallet fork are arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and are provided with rotating centers in a third region. A balance with hairspring (70) is arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and is arranged to overlap a main plate reference vertical axis line between the third region and a fourth region. A pivoting center of a setting lever and a pivoting center of a yoke are arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and are disposed in the second region. A self-winding mechanism includes the oscillating weight, a pawl lever and the like. A date indicator is arranged on the side of the dial plate of the main plate (for example, refer to patent literature 1).
 less than Patent Literature 1 greater than 
JP-A-10-104364 (pages 4 through 6, FIG. 1)
However, according to the conventional self-winding timepiece, the self-winding mechanism including the oscillating weight, the pawl lever and the like is arranged above a train wheel mechanism and therefore, it is difficult to thin the movement.
Further, according to the conventional self-winding timepiece, the switching apparatus and the balance with hairspring are arranged to be remote from each other and therefore, it is difficult to arrange a train wheel setting apparatus for setting the balance with hairspring at the movement.
It is other object of the invention to provide a self-winding timepiece having a thin and small-sized movement.
It is other object of the invention to provide a self-winding timepiece efficiently arranged with a train wheel setting apparatus for setting a balance with hairspring at a movement.
A self-winding timepiece of the invention includes a main plate comprising a base place of a movement, a time indicating wheel rotated with a rotating center thereof disposed at the main plate for indicating time information, a movement barrel complete and a clutch wheel for correcting the time information, a switching apparatus for determining a position in an axis line direction of the movement barrel complete, and a dial for indicating the time information along with the time indicating wheel. Here, the time indicating wheel is, for example, a minute indicator. The switching apparatus includes, for example, a setting lever, a yoke and the like. According to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, when a main plate reference vertical axis line passing the rotating center of the time indicating wheel and substantially in parallel with a center axis line of the winding stem and a main plate reference horizontal axis line passing the rotating center of the time indicating wheel and orthogonal to the main plate reference vertical axis line are defined at the main plate, the main plate is provided with a first region disposed on one side of the main plate reference vertical axis line and on a side of the main plate reference horizontal axis line proximate to the winding stem, a second region disposed on other side of the main plate reference vertical axis line and on the side of the main plate reference horizontal axis line proximate to the winding stem, a third region disposed on other side of the main plate reference vertical axis line at which the second region is present and on a side of the main plate reference horizontal axis line remote from the winding stem, and a fourth region disposed on the one side of the main plate reference vertical axis line at which the first region is present and on the side of the main plate reference horizontal axis line remote from the winding stem.
The self-winding timepiece of the invention includes a movement barrel complete arranged on a side of the main plate opposed to the dial and arranged to overlap the main plate reference horizontal axis line between the first region and the fourth region, a balance with hairspring arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and arranged to overlap the main plate reference horizontal axis line between the second region and the third region, and a self-winding mechanism arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial for winding a mainspring of the movement barrel complete. According to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, the switching apparatus is arranged on a side of the main plate at which the dial is present and a train wheel setting apparatus operated by operating the switching apparatus is arranged on the side of the main plate at which the dial is present. The train wheel setting apparatus includes a train wheel setting portion for setting a balance with hairspring by penetrating the main plate. The self-winding timepiece of the invention is characterized in that on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial, a portion of the train wheel setting portion of the train wheel apparatus for setting the balance with hairspring is disposed in the second region and on the side of the main plate at which the dial is present, a rotating center of the train wheel setting apparatus is disposed in the second region. By the constitution, the small-sized and thin train wheel setting apparatus can be integrated to the main plate and a small-sized and thin self-winding timepiece can be realized.
According to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, it is preferable that the movement barrel complete including the balance with hairspring comprising a power source of the timepiece is arranged to overlap the main plate reference horizontal axis line between the first region and the fourth region. By the constitution, the movement barrel complete having a large size can be integrated to the main plate and therefore, a self-winding timepiece having large mainspring torque and having a long duration time period can be realized.
According to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, it is preferable to further include a center wheel and pinion arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and rotated by rotation of the movement barrel complete, a third wheel and pinion arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and rotated by rotation of the center wheel and pinion and a second wheel and pinion arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and rotated by rotation of the third wheel and pinion and operated for indicating a second, the time indicating wheel is arranged on the side of the main plate at which the dial is present and comprised to rotate by rotation of the third wheel and pinion and a rotating center of the center wheel and pinion and a rotating center of the third wheel and pinion are disposed in the fourth region. By the constitution, the movement barrel complete having a large size can be integrated to the top side of the main plate. Further, since the time indicating wheel is arranged on the side of the main plate at which the dial is present, the timepiece can be thinned.
According to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, it is preferable to further include an escape wheel and pinion arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and having a rotating center in the third-region and a pallet fork arranged on the side of the main plate opposed to the dial and having a pivoting center in the third region.
Further, according to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, it is preferable that the self-winding mechanism includes a switching transmission wheel comprised to input rotation in two directions of an oscillating weight and output rotation in one direction thereof and the switching transmission wheel is arranged to overlap the main plate reference vertical axis line between the third region and the fourth region. Since comprised in this way, according to the self-winding timepiece of the invention, a train wheel apparatus, an escapement speed control apparatus, the switching apparatus, the self-winding mechanism and the train wheel setting mechanism are arranged without wasting a space. Therefore, a small-sized and thin self-winding timepiece can be realized by the invention.